


Haunted House

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Bertie!Verse [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas and Maritn have a son, Fandot Creativity, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: Douglas and Martin go to a haunted house with their son, Bertie, and are quite disappointed.For Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was Boring and/or haunted house





	Haunted House

"Are you even aware Martin?" Douglas asked his husband, while he adjusted his  _Phantom of the Opera_  mask.

"Aware of what, Douglas?" The pilot, dressed as an aviator, responded, as he focused on balancing his toddler in his arm and on his hip.

"That this haunted house is the worst haunted house to bring anyone to, ever."

As per usual, Douglas was right. It was a terrible haunted house. Especially since it wasn't an actual haunted house. Instead, it was their neighborhood church's "safe and fun" haunted house for kids. The main part of the "haunted house" was the church's basement, covered in fake spiderwebs, and black and orange streamers. White bed sheets were hung up on the ceiling to make separate rooms for the house. There weren't any jump scares, and the "monsters" roaming about were just the church staff in charity shop costumes. 

The most terrifying thing here was that their son, Bertie, looked scarier than any of the house "ghouls", and he was wearing a white sheet with eye holes cut into them.

Martin tried to explain himself, "Well because, I-I-I, look, I, I just...."

"And...?" Douglas asked, trying to help his captain find his words. Martin looked down at his son, and the sheet clad four-year-old looked back. Martin finally able to find the words;

"Because didn't want him to get scared, alright? He-he's still very young, and I don't want him to be scarred for life over something so silly."

"That happened to you, didn't it?" 

Martin stared, mouth agape, "I-I-I would rather not talk about it. Could-could we-How about we just take Bertie trick-or-treating while it's still light out?"

Before Douglas could get in a clever quip, Bertie, white sheet and all, decided to add to the conversion with a simple "Bark, bark"

Martin groaned, "Why did he decide to be a ghost dog  _again"_

"He growing up to be less of a Douglas or a Martin and more of an Arthur," Douglas observed, as he took his son from his husband's arms, walking out of the church.

"Well, he's your son," Martin called to his first officer, as he followed him out of the building.

"Whatever you say, Earhart."

"Ugh, why must you pretend you don't know I'm Charles Lindbergh?”

Douglas gave that sly grin of his, replying as Martin caught up with them, "Because that's the same costume you wore when you went as Amelia Earhart, when we were dating."

Martin glared, trying not to think about what a hypocrite he was being towards Bertie.

"And it annoys you," Douglas added

Martin rolled his eyes grabbing Douglas' free hand, holding it tight, "I love you too. Let's go beg our neighbor for candy"

And they did.

 


End file.
